


第十四章

by jiuzhen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 受方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuzhen/pseuds/jiuzhen
Summary: 本章无车，但是老福特我改了好几遍都说我有敏感词QWQ
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, 斯内普/哈利波特, 斯哈, 西弗勒斯·斯内普/哈利·波特
Kudos: 14





	第十四章

**Author's Note:**

> 本章无车，但是老福特我改了好几遍都说我有敏感词QWQ

直到他坐在阿不思对面时，内疚才完全笼罩到他的身上。阿不思是他的导师，当他用亲切、通情达理的眼神看着他时，而他的平静下来没多久的炙热却似乎还在感受波特身体里的感觉。太糟糕了。

西弗勒斯仍然能感到她刻在他身体和心灵上的印记，她的气味似乎烙了在他的潜意识里，他的皮肤因她触摸的记忆而感到紧绷。在见黑魔王和阿不思之间，他甚至连洗澡的时间都没有，虽然理智告诉他浓烟仍笼罩着他，但他所能闻到的只有哈莉·波特的气味。

西弗勒斯重重地吞了一口唾液，把目光移开。

罪恶感冰冷的缠在他身上，他的胃紧绷着，大脑轰隆作响。他要下地狱了，这是他今晚第一百万次思考解决办法，除了下地狱好像都不行。他把阿不思最看中的孩子，巫师世界命中注定的救世主，那个四处招惹麻烦的女孩，给上了！

那个女孩是在他面前的那个男人心目中的亲孙女。

西弗勒斯忍住了自我贬低的欲望，转而专注于能够直视导师的眼睛。好吧，他安慰自己，至少她已经成年了，即使只是勉强，但从法律上说她也是个成年人了。

“你还好吧，孩子？”阿不思轻轻地问道，他把一只安慰的手放在魔药大师的肩膀上。西弗勒斯忍住了想耸肩的冲动，“对你来说这是一个艰难的夜晚，也许你应该休息一下？”

西弗勒斯摇摇头，“我很好，阿不思，我待会再休息。”

阿不思的眼镜边折射出精明的光亮，“你确定你没事吧？承认是没有坏处的。有时候，一个坚强的人也要承认他需要帮助，而不是自己强撑。”

“一个坚强的人会在诱惑面前说‘不’，”他痛苦地想。

西弗勒斯忍住了要大声嘲笑自己的冲动，“没事，当然，我只是累了。”

阿不思忧心忡忡地看着他，西弗勒斯把目光移开。他需要一杯烈酒，最好是好几杯。任何能把哈莉·波特从他的脑海中抹去，让他再次舒服地麻木起来的东西。

“伏地魔怀疑你长时间不在了吗？”阿不思终于问道。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，“也许，但他没有表现出来。我告诉他，我当时去追波特，这样做是因为只有我能通过学校的结界，这是事实。学校承认我，允许我进入。我暗指我继续在森林里追捕波特，同时尽量避开后面的火焰，直到我被迫放弃了这一企图，以便维持我身份的掩护，因为我们不久就接到了你的命令。”

阿不思点点头，“不过事情的本来就是这样。”

西弗勒斯小心地点点头，基本上是这样。

“我不明白波特和她的朋友们在森林里干什么，深更半夜，在结界的边界外干什么？你明明告诉我你在盯着他们，”西弗勒斯问道，巧妙地改变了谈话的方向。

“我没想到他们的搜查会把他们带出结界的边界，”阿不思疲倦地承认，“我知道他们一跨过结界，就发生了一些不可预见的事情，但过了很长一段时间后，我才知道他们碰上了什么。如果福克斯现在不处于婴儿期，我会送他去找回他们。唉……”

西弗勒斯皱了皱眉。

阿不思轻声笑道：“那孩子是我的死神，她招惹麻烦的嗜好是无与伦比的。”

西弗勒斯的胃剧烈地扭曲，因为阿不思把波特称为一个孩子。年轻，毫无疑问，但他是个怪物，他竟然和孩子一起///睡觉。

“她不再是个孩子了，”他僵硬地说。

阿不思心不在焉地点头说：“你当然是对的，我很容易忘记时间过得有多快。不过，对我这个年纪的人来说，西弗勒斯，有时候我甚至觉得你这个年纪的人也是个孩子，我的孩子。”

西弗勒斯什么也没说，他像一头猖獗的野兽一样，内疚地撕咬着自己的内脏。她也许不是一个孩子，但他夺走了她的清白，不是吗？

“真的，西弗勒斯，你今天晚上看起来真得很不舒服，”阿不思打关切的目光又一次集中在坐在他面前的黑发魔药大师身上，他脸上带着一副苦恼的表情。

西弗勒斯最后点头说：“也许你是对的，阿不思，我想今晚最好早些休息。”

“当然，我的孩子，”阿不思和蔼地同意，“这场战争对我们所有人都造成了损失，我敢打赌，鉴于你所扮演的角色，没有比你更有压力的了。如果你觉得我对你期望过高，我很抱歉，西弗勒斯。”

“你不要指望我能给你什么，”西弗勒斯简短地回答，从椅子上站起来，“那么，如果你现在能放我去休息的话，我会万分感激的。”

“好好睡吧，”阿不思点头，西弗勒斯从他的房间里走了出来，那双翠绿色的眼睛就在他的对面突然的出现了，波特的就这么站在他的面前，她的脸红扑扑的，气喘吁吁，邓布利多的话也在他的脑海中回荡：

“那孩子将是我的死神。”

西弗勒斯发出一声沮丧的叹息，捏住了鼻梁，以梅林的名义，他在干什么？

*

“她被某种腐肉咒击中了，”罗恩温柔地告诉她，“她的指节受伤了，当她意识到它在蔓延的时候，它已经覆盖住了她的手，在她移形换影回家之后，她的整个手臂都有了。”

哈莉点点头，懊悔地盯着赫敏平静的脸，她记得她问过她是否没事，显然她当时应该更坚决一点。

“她睡着了？”哈莉问。

罗恩点点头，“庞弗雷夫人治疗她的时候她就睡着了，她帮她用咒语重新长出右臂上所有新的肌肉和皮肤。她还说，如果没有及时医治的话，手臂可能就没救了。”

内疚淹没了哈莉，不过她没有表现在脸上，沉默地感受胃部的扭曲。

“不过，你呢？你没事吧？怎么搞的？”罗恩问，“我们分开后，我就想着找你，但是火……我这辈子从没见过这样的事！整个森林似乎在几秒钟内就燃烧殆尽了！我一直跑，直到我跑得足够远，可以移形换影离开，但是没有成功，我意识到我已经进入结界了，紧接着，我就在那里找到了邓布利多和凤凰社成员。但是我没找到你……”

哈莉点点头，“我也没有办法，只能按我们来的方向跑回去。我在路上遇到了斯内普，他带我到了湖边，莱姆斯和你爸爸就是在那里找到我的。”

一提到斯内普，罗恩的眼神就暗了下来，但这次他什么也没说。也许，是因为那个男人刚刚救了她的命。也或许他和她一样讨厌为这事争吵。她希望是后者，尽管她怀疑这是一厢情愿。

“显然他们用了恶魔之火，”哈莉说，试图打破他们之间尴尬的沉默。

罗恩叹了口气，“是的，你的脸怎么样？”

“还好吧，”哈莉诚恳地告诉他，伸手用手指拂过脸颊。庞弗雷夫人花了很久才治好脸上的伤口，因为她不信任哈莉的技术。虽然已经平静了下来，但是她的大脑思绪混乱的要命，她不知道从哪里开始捋顺。她不敢想格雷贝克是否还活着，还有卡罗家的兄妹怎么样了。她对格雷贝克所做的一切感到内疚，尽管这是他应得的，毕竟他是一个真正意义上的怪物。

等西弗勒斯从黑魔王那里回来就知道了，她会问他的。

一想到斯内普的名字，她的双颊就红了。哈莉回忆起斯内普的抚///摸，她的双腿不由得夹紧了，肉体条件反射般的因对斯内普的回忆而刺痛。她感到大腿间隐隐作痛，这使她回忆起了他的手抚过她身上那轻微的粗糙感。她的心对这段记忆而怦怦直跳，不知何故，哈莉甚至觉得这段记忆不真实起来。

“你没事吧？你现在脸颊特别特别红，呼吸好像也不是很顺畅的样子，”罗恩忧心忡忡地问，哈莉觉得她的脸更滚烫了。

“我很好，只是累了。”她尴尬地站起身来，说：“我去看看能不能找到邓布利多，把手稿给他看，他应该还不清楚发生了什么事。”

罗恩不确定地点点头，“好吧，要我一起去吗？”

哈莉摇摇头，“不，你和赫敏待在一起吧。”

他还没来得及多说几句，她就冲出房间，迅速穿过房子，来到邓布利多的临时办公室。双腿间的不适让她有些步履蹒跚，当她走近门口时，门突然被打开了，她刚刚想到的那个男人走出了房间。

她猝不及防的撞上了他的眼睛，一看到他，她的心就怦怦直跳，以往常两倍的速度雷鸣般地在她胸口作响。她朝他笑了笑，慢慢地向他靠近，但他的目光立刻闪开了，几乎没有碰到她的目光。短暂，遥远又冷淡。

她有些震惊，这与她一小时前在他眼里看到的热度正好相反。她感到有什么感受藏在她羞怯之中，一看到他给她的眼神，她的灵魂就蜷缩起来，全身一阵寒意。

“波特小姐，”他简短地打了个招呼，从她身边一闪而过。

哈莉皱了皱眉头，在他从她身边擦身而过时，她的双手又颤抖起来。突然被冷落的感觉并不好受，心中的困惑与痛苦不停地抗争起来，让她不由得想起她在霍格沃茨的早些年级他对她的态度，而不是过去一年里她已经习惯或期待的他的感情。

她微微张嘴，想大声叫他，让他转过身来，再次看着她，但这些话卡在了她的喉咙里。

“哈莉，”邓布利多打招呼，他招手让她走进书房，“我正要去找你，但你似乎读到了我的心思。”

哈莉虚弱地朝他笑了笑，跟着他进了房间，她试图不让自己去想斯内普。

“我想和你谈谈今天发生的事，哈莉，尤其是你是怎么来到禁林的，”他问她，语气温和而谦逊。

哈莉强迫自己把注意力集中在手头的话题上。

“说来话长，先生，但首先我想让你看看这个，”哈莉说，她把手伸进赫敏的帆布背包，拿出了斯莱特林的手稿，感激地想幸亏是防水的布料。她小心翼翼地把那本书递给校长，等他给她解释。

“我们找到了斯莱特林的书房，先生，”她开始说，“书房在密室里面，这本书其中有一章包含关于魂器的创造和基础的相当详细的知识。

校长用锐利的眼睛瞥了她一眼。

哈莉点点头，“我想这可能是摧毁他们的关键。”

*

莱姆斯疲倦地叹了口气。

不难看出哈莉·波特和西弗勒斯·斯内普之间一定是发生了什么事，他心想，他忧心忡忡地看着他的教女，她似乎变得狂躁起来，打算在没有魔法的情况下打扫整座房子。她看起来怒气冲冲，这是显而易见的，但他完全不知道是什么使她愉快的心情发生了如此戏剧性的变化。

他花了很长时间才肯承认她脸上的表情突然转变与西弗勒斯的离去有关，接着他很快就意识到，她的愤怒与西弗勒斯的突然离去脱不了关系，这绝不是什么巧合，他只希望自己能够知道他们两个身上发生了什么事才引起了哈莉激烈的反应。

在他刚回到格里莫广场时，他就很吃惊了，虽然他们的日常的表现很微妙，但如果西弗勒斯和哈莉两个人以前就是这种相处模式的话，他可能根本就注意不到。

不过，某些这些小事向他暗示了他们这种所谓的很奇怪的友谊。比如哈莉知道西弗勒斯喝茶的口味，需要的温度，还有西弗勒斯在听到哈莉反驳他时的含蓄的微笑，他们的争论中没有怒气，在彼此的存在的空间中完全放松。他们互相尊重，甚至相互信任，莱姆斯承认他有些嫉妒。

不过，现在看到他们的样子，就更明显地可以看出他们之间的情况又改变了。哈莉从霍格沃茨的回来之后，她的心情不好这是可以理解的。不过，日子一天天过去了，她的心情也从一种沮丧的沉思变成了彻底的愤怒。

而莱姆斯自从那天晚上后，连西弗勒斯的头发丝也没看到。如果不是因为有一两次他能闻到西弗勒斯在空气中残留魔药气味，他可能会担心这个人怎么就突然失踪了。

莱姆斯又叹了口气，他们两个都是如此性格反复无常，以至于不管过去一年他们建起了什么样的友谊的桥梁，他们仍然注定要一路争吵下去。他只希望这是证明他们特殊的友谊中的一个小插曲。毕竟，哈莉还需要西弗勒斯的帮助，好让她赢得这场战争的胜利。

好像要映照他的思想似的，厨房里的地板传来了鞋跟的敲击声，那个很严肃的魔药大师终于舍得回来了。

“西弗勒斯！”莱姆斯惊讶地打招呼说：“我没想到你会回来。”

西弗勒斯皱起了讥讽的眉毛，“你不需要现在暂时放下你的职责吗？阿不思让我过来接替你，他找你有事。”

“是的，”莱姆斯点点头，但考虑到他们俩现在的情况，他说，“不过，由于你……一直不在，我本以为我不得不找一个韦斯莱家的男孩留在格里莫广场。”

西弗勒斯冷笑道：“那是不必要的。”

莱姆斯点了点头，犹豫了一下，然后又点了点头，“我想不会吧。”

他的判断告诉他，让西弗勒斯和哈莉单独待在一起，而且他们的脾气那样暴躁，这可能很不明智的，但他知道西弗勒斯永远不会伤害她，即使他们真的口头互撕。

莱姆斯低声叹了口气，“自从霍格沃茨事件发生以来，她一直……精神不太好，因此这所房子看上去从来没有这么干净过。”

西弗勒斯看了他一眼，挑起眉毛，好像他说的有问题似的。

“哈莉生气或不高兴时会打扫，”莱姆斯解释说。

西弗勒斯冷冷地看了他一眼，“我很清楚，卢平。”

莱姆斯点点头，“是的，我想你也知道。”

西弗勒斯瞪着他的鼻子，“你到底是什么——”

厨房的门砰的一声被打开，哈莉痛苦地站在门口，他的反驳被打断了。莱姆斯怀疑，哈莉的眼神在西弗勒斯瞥了一眼之后，空气中出现了一丝寒意。

“教授，”她冷淡地打招呼，目光转向别处。

西弗勒斯点点头，“波特小姐。”

这是莱姆斯在过去一周里第一次在同一个地方看到他们俩。他本以为他们之间会有一种冷淡的感觉，不过好像还很正常？怎么回事？

莱姆斯一边想，一边看着他的教女冷淡地走向水池，把她拎着的水桶装满水，当然，她肯定也在担心西弗勒斯会不会再次离开，莱姆斯猜想到。

西弗勒斯的眼睛注视着哈莉，看着她的举动。

“我希望今天下午能在训练室见到你，”他简单地说，然后向莱姆斯点了点头，从房间里走了出去。

哈莉没有回答，没有任何迹象表明她听到西弗勒斯的话，但她的肩膀紧绷着，背部挺直，耐心地等待水槽里的桶装满。

莱姆斯第一百万次发出叹息。

“我希望你能和我谈谈，哈莉，”他终于说出口了，他绝对不能再保持沉默了，“我希望你能告诉我是什么让你这么难过，如果我知道的话，或许你会感觉好些的。”

“我不难过，”她尖锐地反驳道，她的注意力仍集中在水槽里，仍然背对着他。

“那么，你就是生气了，”莱姆斯纠正道，“我能看出有什么不对劲，如果你愿意，我可以帮忙。”

哈莉叹了口气，“我很好，莱姆斯，没什么特别的。我现在手头有很多事，我想我有点累了。”

“西弗勒斯呢？”莱姆斯提示说：“你和他好像闹翻了。”

“斯内普？”她奇怪地问道：“你为什么认为他和什么都有关系？”

莱姆斯震惊地看了她一眼，瞳孔地震：“哈莉，自从你在森林里被袭击以来，他在过去的一个星期里不知什么原因一直不在家——”

哈莉摇摇头，“我告诉过你，我只是累了，莱姆斯，斯内普跟什么都没有关系。”

莱姆斯不知所措，他不知道还能做什么或说什么。他知道她在骗他，用借口搪塞他，但如果她不想和他说话，他就无法说服她。他给了她开口的机会，她却没有接受。

她这么不信任自己，真让人伤心。

“我知道你很担心，但没事的，”哈莉说，似乎意识到莱姆斯的失望，“我很好，谢谢你的关心。”

莱姆斯点点头，接受了她紧紧的拥抱，然后看着她也从房间里消失了，这让莱姆斯心里再次产生了自己的疑虑。

*

莱姆斯当然会注意到出了什么事，他不可能注意不到，况且他们日复一日地住在如此近的地方。但是，让她跟莱姆斯谈论她为何心烦意乱，她觉得她根本说不出口。

一个星期前，她和斯内普发生了性///关系，而她的情人现在似乎厌恶她，况且莱姆斯是她的教父，她当成父亲一般的人，这种让人难堪的想法她怎么和他说，更不用说她觉得狼人不会很高兴斯内普和他的教女发生了关系。

她的大脑太混乱了，这场性///爱已经超出了她的想象，虽然很美妙就是了。她一辈子都没和哪个人那么亲近过，那一刻本身就很美好……但事后却很尴尬，很痛苦，甚至夹杂了羞辱。  
哈莉皱着眉头回忆。

她不傻。她知道，他们无法适应他们关系的突然变化，这场性///爱并没有帮助他们，而且造成了一个充满尴尬的局面，也许……不管怎么说，从那以后，他就对她冷淡了，他没来看她，哈莉忍不住觉得那是因为她自己的原因。

他在躲避她。

一开始哈莉还很伤心，她知道斯内普对这件事的想法和感受显然是消极的，但他离开的时间越长，伤心很快就变成了愤怒。

如果他不想要她，为什么要先吻她？两次？！也许这是很令人尴尬，但是为什么他要在第二天之后就不肯见她了呢？

她有那么不受欢迎吗？她有那么令人讨厌吗？

她不明白他对她的厌恶是什么，她已超过法定年龄了，他们没有做错什么。是因为他觉得她太年轻吗？她让他失望了吗？她不想承认被一个她很尊重的人如此明显地冷落了，甚至好像还夹杂着后悔和痛苦。

“嘿。”

哈莉抬起头看着她最好的朋友从门口溜进来。

“嗨，赫敏怎么样？”她立即问道。

赫敏的皮肤和肌肉长回到右臂的时间比预期的要长，在手臂长好了之后，她需要开始训练新长出的笨拙的肌肉。庞弗雷夫人告诉她，这不像麻瓜的康复，不需要几个月的时间，但如果她想完全的熟练用她的手，她不得不在接下来的两周内不断使用它。

“她很好，而且手也没问题，”他爽朗地告诉她。

“那太好了，”哈莉笑着说，“不过，如果你想聊天的话，现在可不是个好时机，斯内普可能在训练室等我。”

罗恩的表情不出所料地变暗了，“他回来了，是吗？”

哈莉叹了口气，“罗恩——”

红头发的人朝她瞥了一眼，好像在问“什么”，哈莉对他皱眉。

“别管了，好吗？”哈莉气呼呼地站起来要走。

“但是——”

“他要用多少种方式向你证明他站在我们这边？”哈莉终于忍不住说了起来，即使他比她高出几英寸，但还是很有气势。

罗恩看着她，肚子里的话憋回去了一半。

“我厌倦了每次在谈话中听到斯内普的名字时都要听这种不断的抱怨！”哈莉直视着他的眼睛。

“事实就是这样，不是吗？”罗恩怒气冲冲地喊道：“他的名字总是在出现，他现在几乎快成了你的一切了，哈莉，我完全不信任他。我不在乎他每隔两天就花几个小时训练你什么狗///屁的摄神取念。是，从你讲的来看，他也花了很多时间在你脑子里，可我想知道你怎么就能确定每次他跑回去玩扮演食死徒的游戏时，没有告诉黑魔王你的秘密。”

哈莉不相信地盯着他，“我的秘密？罗恩，他是教我大脑封闭术的人！他现在再也看不到我的任何秘密了，即使他看到了，我一秒钟都不相信他会把我的秘密出卖给伏地魔。你为什么还对他存有这么大的偏见，就因为你还对他以前的行为怀恨在心？而我早就克服了这一点！”

“我生气是因为他骗了你！”罗恩恼怒地对她喊道：“我不在乎他对邓布利多有多忠诚，他完全可以把你出卖给伏地魔，我认为你疯了，你花了那么多时间和那个混///蛋在一起。”

哈莉叹了口气，“我没时间和你说这些！你真的认为如果邓布利多不信任斯内普的话，他会允许我们单独待这么长时间吗？如果你这么担心，那你就跟我来，有本事一直盯着我！”

“我会的！”罗恩同意了，跟在她后面。

哈莉忍不住想转身打他一巴掌，她生气的跺着脚走下大厅，走向她的训练室。斯内普已经在等她了，她走进房间，罗恩跟在她后面不到一英尺。

斯内普穿上着平时的教学服，看上去像往常一样严肃，哈莉转过身来瞪着他，看到他脸上平淡的表情，让她冷得发抖。这个斯内普是无法被接近，被看穿的。她想起了在她五年级时在上大脑封闭术的课程时，他对她的态度。

斯内普讨厌她。

现在的斯内普教授和她过去一年认识并信任的导师完全不同，那个在过去几周里一直支持她进行摄神取念训练的男人似乎离她有几光年的距离。

当然，没有什么比一周前那个让她在他的抚///摸下扭动，喘///息地说出自己名字的男人更好的了。

“教授，”她平淡地打招呼。

“你迟到了，”他的目光向她身后看去，停在了罗恩的身上，他说，“出去，韦斯莱。”

“我就是来看看的，”罗恩挑衅地咆哮着，干脆走进房间。斯内普瞥了她一眼，哈莉又感到愤怒起来。

哈莉回答说：“我告诉他他可以来，这样他就会相信你不是利用这些训练来绑架我，把我送到伏地魔那里去的。”

“我的错，韦斯莱，我不知道波特小姐这么好心地允许你打断我们的课，”斯内普冷笑着，尖刻地讽刺道，“当然，她的话也压倒了我自己的话。”

罗恩恶毒地瞪着他。

“那我们开始吧？”斯内普又一次转向她，问道，他的表情一如既往地严肃。

哈莉皱了皱眉。

“不？也许是先给韦斯莱先生做个示范？”他说。

哈莉头疼得喘不过气来，他的思想突然猛击她的意识，试图用自己的力量击穿她的大脑封闭，他试图侵入她的思想，哈莉咬紧牙关，加强了她的护盾，她再次被强行提醒，早期的封闭术课程是什么样的，这是这个小的展示的目的，毫无疑问。

“不，”她生气地嘘了一声，把他从脑海里赶了出去。

哈莉怒视着他，既生气又伤心。

“黑魔王不会温柔的，”他毫无歉意地对她说。

哈莉的表情从未动摇，“幸好你已经教我如何保护自己的心灵，所以也许我们可以继续学习真正的课程？”

她很想攻击他的思想，就像他出于孩子气强迫她忍受的那样，不过她决定不这样做，她知道这样做只会使他的阴暗情绪更糟糕。

哈莉感到有什么尖锐的东西在她体内叫嚣。

“摄神取念！”她用咒语引导自己，强迫自己的思想向外发展。

她能感觉到她最好的朋友在她身后大脑里疯狂愤怒的嗡嗡声，他那没有遮掩的头脑在她的脑海里挥之不去，每一个念头都在她的脑海里闪过。但她忽略了罗恩的想法，把注意力集中在斯内普那平静而熟悉的能量上。他的思想保护得很好，把一切东西都挡住了，她慢慢地，小心地让她的意识像他教她的那样笼罩着他的思想，谨慎的寻找自然的切入点。

哈莉呻///吟着，像是被什么击中了肚子，飞了出去落在了地上。她喘了一口气，从她落在地板上的位置抬头看着斯内普。

他冷漠地盯着她，而她则是怒目而视。

“我以为封闭术就是在不让别人知道的情况下阻止别人进入你的思想？”她愤怒地说：“你用不着把我扔到房间的另一边来证明什么。”

“我只是让你知道，如果你让黑魔王或他的一个食死徒意识到你试图接触他们的思想，那么最有可能的结果就是像刚才那样。”斯内普平静地对她说：“我之前说过，他的思想是带有威胁性的，而不是像那晚那样温柔。”

哈莉竭力克制自己脸红的冲动，她的思想似乎背叛了她，她愤怒地强迫自己忘记这件事。她继续恶狠狠地瞪着他。她应该意识到的，在一起的那一晚不会改变任何事情，但她从来没有想过，这会让他变成一个恶毒的混///蛋。

她早就应该吸取教训，他一直对她什么样子她不了解吗。她知道他是什么类型的男人，西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个很少表现出感情的人，尽管如此，一旦他流露出什么，这会让他在任何方面、任何形式上都变得脆弱。

闭上眼睛，她决心再使用一次摄神取念，她厌倦了这么继续下去。

她再一次睁开眼睛，目不转睛地盯着他。她慢慢地呼吸，让她的思想开始慢慢地扩展。

“摄神取念。”

咒语像呼出的气息一样在哈莉脑海中回荡，在她感到自己的思想正朝他冲过去时，她才意识到自己是在无言地默念咒语。哈莉让她的意识蔓延到他的身上，这一次她小心翼翼地把他的思想覆盖上，但他的意识仍很遥远。她的意识触摸到他防御的裂缝，她让自己陷入其中。

她能感觉到斯内普的头脑很紧张，像是准备好了要防御哈莉发生的袭击。哈莉陷入了他的思维节奏之中，但她必须试着从他的脑海中抽出来。哪怕只有一次成功，她也要做到。

在那里……

门突然开了，吓了她一跳，她感觉到自己的思绪突然的波动。斯内普立刻做出反应，用一点把她强行从他的脑海中推了出来。

哈莉沮丧地在心里咆哮着，她又一次不得不从地板上爬起来。

“我很抱歉，”邓布利多走进房间，向他们两个道了歉。当他向罗恩点头致意的时候，她才想起她的朋友还在房间里。

“没关系，”斯内普轻快地回答，完全不理哈莉。

邓布利多问他们之间，“出什么事了吗？我的印象里，这几天你们俩相处得都比较好。”

“的确，”斯内普轻蔑地回答，“我能为你做些什么，阿不思？”

邓布利多凝视着那个女孩，对他们说：“我要找的其实是我们的波特小姐。”

“先生？”

邓布利多笑着说：“我希望我们今晚能去旅行，我们一直想去的地方？”

哈莉咽了口唾液下去，“当然。”

“很好，很好，”邓布利多点点头，“那么晚饭后，我在书房里见你。”

“是的，先生，”哈莉回答，故意避开罗恩的目光。

“谢谢你，哈莉，”邓布利多说着，转过身去开门，点头告别。

哈莉看着他带着一种奇怪的沉重感离开房间，她能感觉到自己的紧张情绪在蔓延，不过她无情地试图把他们摁下去。

“对不起，”她走到门口时，心不在焉地对房间里的两个人说。

“我们还没结束，波特，”西弗勒斯坚定地告诉她。

“是的，”她同样坚定地回答，“不过现在邓布利多校长找我有事了不是吗？”

斯内普皱了皱眉，“我还是能察觉到你的存在。”

哈莉打开门，“那我就更努力地练习，不过是明天。”

斯内普和罗恩看着她默默地走出门外，罗恩才转过身来，朝着斯内普走去。

“我在盯着你，”罗恩威胁地小声说，“哈莉也许会相信你，但我不相信。所以当你决定摘下你的面具时，别以为我还没准备好。”

斯内普把目光转向那个红头发的男孩，“听起来像是威胁，韦斯莱。也许你应该仔细看看你的敌人和盟友是谁，因为你把所有精力都浪费在了错误的人身上，波特的安全是我在这场战争中的首要任务。”

“当然，”罗恩冷笑着，然后跟着他的朋友跑出房间。

在她走进图书馆时，他追上了她，随手把门关上，围着她转。

“这到底是怎么回事？”他问道：“你不是说他现在对你很好？”

“我没事，”她厉声说，“别管了，好吗？”

“别管了？”罗恩怒气冲冲地吼道：“我看着那个混///蛋毫无理由的把你当狗///屎一样对待，我很生气好吗！哈莉，你还在为他辩护吗？你到底怎么了？”

“没什么！”她愤怒地大叫，沮丧的泪水开始刺痛她的眼睛，“他只是在生我的气，好吗？我们吵架了…别和我吵了，罗恩，求你了。”

罗恩看到她眼里充满了泪水，他变得温和起来，“哈莉……”

她坚决地背对着他。

“过来，”他轻声说，拉着她，把她埋在他的怀里，下巴靠在她的发顶，罗恩能感觉到她的眼泪在打湿他的衬衫，“请不要哭。”

愤怒在他的血液里涌动，尤其在她紧紧抓住他，泪水打湿了他的衬衫时，他的愤怒的程度让他窒息。

“我要杀了那个混///蛋，”他喃喃地说。

哈莉摇摇头，“不，别这样，罗恩，这比你想象的要复杂很多。”

“我讨厌他让你哭，哈莉，”罗恩咆哮道，“你怎么就能为他辩护呢？”

哈莉从他的怀里挣脱出来，擦了擦眼睛，“我没有，他刚才是个混///蛋不错，但他没有让我哭，我只是生气又沮丧罢了。如果他想把我当狗///屎一样对待，那没关系，但我不会坐以待毙。”

哈莉还没来得及控制自己的反应就脸红了，“没事的，罗恩。”

“你们到底在吵什么？”罗恩忧郁地问。

“没什么重要的，”她劝他走开，告诉他，“来吧，帮我准备好和邓布利多一起去旅行，我受够了为此而激动。”

罗恩犹豫了一下，不愿意放弃这个话题。

“罗恩，求你了？”

他叹了口气，点点头，伸出手来，“好的。”

“好吧，”哈莉回答道，把他从房间里领出来，尽力压抑着自己的情绪。

*

西弗勒斯咬紧牙关。

这是必要的。他们现在最需要的就是距离，以恢复他们各自的教师和学生的角色，而不是这种不正常的关系。他故意疏远她，尽管她的印记感觉像是烙印在他的灵魂上，使人无法忘记她。即使是他胸口的罪恶感像是山一样压迫他，也不能破坏对她任何的记忆。

西弗勒斯重重地吞了一口唾液，从门口望去。

他应该下地狱，如果这样一个地方真的存在，那他就不用待在这里了。他爱着她的每一秒，这是不应当的。哈莉·波特是怎么对他造成如此严重的影响的？他两次向她屈服，就好像他是一个快要渴死的男人，而她是他唯一的生存手段。

她母亲也很漂亮，也很惹人喜欢，他以为自己曾爱上了她，但她从来没有像她女儿那样牵动他的所有思想。哈莉·波特，设法爬到他的心里，拆掉了他的戒备，剥///露出他的灵魂。真是难以置信，他会让自己在她身边放松，让自己相信她，他允许自己把她看作和她的同龄人一样的人。他允许她太多，太近，他也太不小心。

她沉溺在这段关系之中了。

西弗勒斯紧握拳头，指节在压力下变白。他对他今天的所作所为感到满意，她不得不再恨他一次，或者至少严重地恨他一次，虽然仇恨对他们继续的学习是有害的，但今天是朝着正确方向迈出的一步。

在他的记忆中，他仍记得她主动////在他身上///起伏的画面，她的眼睛睁得大大的，仰望着他，兴奋得满脸通红，气喘吁吁。他不想承认他像一个荷尔蒙旺盛的男生那样如此的需要她，他完全不想承认波特的这种吸引力。

他想直接移形换影出现在自己的房间里，拿起那瓶还放在桌子上的半瓶苏格兰威士忌，把今天剩下的时间一笔勾销。不过，他选择了去做别的，他鬼鬼祟祟地走进实验室，开始检查他酿造的几瓶魔药。

庞弗雷夫人的医务室需要充足魔药库存，黑魔王也让他去研究些更黑暗的东西。他一直忙到深夜，切割材料、称量、搅拌，他可以依靠这些来分散自己的注意力。在这里，世界的其他存在渐渐消失，没有会让他感到重要的东西。几秒钟，几分钟，几小时过去了，他的大锅的热气在后面飘散。他背部的紧绷感消失了，自己开始一寸一寸地放松下来。

直到他听到隔壁房间里传来的叮叮当当的声音，他才从工作中抬起头，立刻警觉起来。他顺手拿起魔杖，眼睛看向墙上的钟，记下了时间。晚上十一点，现在已经很晚了。也许波特和校长从他带走她的地方回来了？他惭愧地想，他甚至没有听到他们离开，为了阻止去想波特，他把除了实验室以外的一切都关在门外。

西弗勒斯狠狠地叹了口气。她一定要妨碍他生活的方方面面吗？

他听到撞击的声音，急促的声音的低语，有些不对劲。

“天哪！”一个声音喊道。格兰杰？晚上这个时候，波特的搭档们在厨房里干什么？他们没有家可回吗？

西弗勒斯伸手去开门准备走出去，把他们送回陋居过夜，他有足够的精力去应付那些在行动前不经大脑思考的鲁莽的青少年。

“格兰杰小姐，马上去找庞弗雷夫人过来，”一个熟悉的声音急促地说，“西弗勒斯在哪儿？”

“我不知道，我们没见到他——”

“阿不思？”西弗勒斯打断了韦斯莱男孩的话，打开了实验室的门，观察厨房里的场景。他不安起来，阿不思那双蓝眼睛没有像往常一样闪烁，取而代之的是无法消除的紧张感，这让他感到厌烦。阿不思的表情是他从没见过的冷酷和忧虑，他的嘴角绷得紧紧的，一直皱着眉头。

西弗勒斯萌生出一种不好的预感。

校长向他招手，西弗勒斯很快穿过房间，看到了眼前的一幕，那人瑟缩着，被半抱在阿不思的怀里。

该///死的梅林。

他凝视着哈莉·波特冰冷、死气沉沉的身体，他感到自己的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，被撕裂的鲜血横流。


End file.
